


eavesdropping

by mintanuki



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi Fuu is accidentally overheard the conversation of Yuto and Yamada after the rehearsal for Shounen Club that makes him got some dirty plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eavesdropping

After done with the rehearsal for the shooting for Shounen Club tomorrow, Takahashi Fu accidentally heard the conversation of his senpais. It was Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto were talking with a slow voice but still, Fuu can hear it. They were like hiding from the others, having conversation on the unused room which isn't that far from the rehearsal room.

“Don’t you EVER done it anymore!” Yamada looks like he’s pissed off so much, while Yuto is keep giggles and nodding his head.

At first, Fuu knows that he's shouldn't heard this kind of conversation but then he's stopped himself after he heard another words. Fuu trying to peeks because he’s so curious what is happened. He tries his best so he wouldn’t be easily seen by them. Fuu, who is standing behind the door of the room where Yuto and Yamada were having conversation, peeks from the gap of the door (since it didn’t closed properly). It’s still safe that both Yuto and Yamada didn’t notice his appearance.

It takes some time, at last Fuu caught that Yamada is holding a bottle on his left hand. Fuu trying to see what’s bottle is it but he still cannot see the text written on the bottle since it’s too far yet too small, it's impossible to be seen. Fuu's trying to collect the information that he just got into his mind but he cannot think of anything.

Everything was still fine, Yuto and Yamada didn’t notice that there’s one behind the door that hear everything they are talking about. So far, Fuu realized that he notice that he is definitely not allowed to hear that kind of conversation that he’s about to go and pretend like nothing is happened.

Pretend like nothing is happened, that was the ideal that Fuu wished when he’s about to go from that spot but the reality said different. Fuu’s doing his first step away but suddenly his phone is ringing loudly. That moment moved so fast that Fuu feels like his heart is jumped out that he almost died.

“WHO’S THERE?” Yuto’s surely surprised.

“Damn!” Fuu’s cursed as he’s slaps his forehead.

Fuu realized that it’s useless for him to runaway, he's passed the place by coincidence yet he thinks that he’s the one who doing fault since he keep eavesdropping their private conversation. He thinks that it would be even worse if he's trying to escape (also it's so unuseful) that Fuu’s then deciding to shows himself.

“It’s me…” said Fuu bravely, he come out behind the door.  
“I-I’m sorry senpai… It’s an coincidence that I just passed this place and….” Fuu’s trying to explain but Yuto cuts his sentences.

“Wait.. wait..” he said.  
“No one is together with you, right?” Yuto asked while Yamada stares at him confusedly. 

“AH! Yes!" Yamada is like just noticing the situation.  
"You are all alone right?” he is join asking and Fuu sure his face is all red now.

“Eh?” Fuu’s kinda confused since two of them didn’t even have angry to him. He’s then shakes his head and make sure that there’s only him who heard their private conversation.

Yuto is then asking how far Fuu’s been heard their conversation. Fuu’s just being honest explains everything that he has heard. Every progress that Fuu said makes Yamada is getting shy and more shy meanwhile Yuto looks so amusing that he’s keep grinning. In the other words, Fuu have been heard all of their conversation, especially the most important one.

Yuto then explain about the bottle that Yamada was held. It was a bottle of liquid Aphrodisiac (Fuu’s surprised that he made an o with his mouth then quickly covers it using his hands) that he use for Yamada on the other day (Yamada keeps trying to stop Yuto continue it with his face is all red now).

“Okay that now you know it, I’ll give this for you.” said Yuto that he gaves that bottle to Fuu.

“EH? ME?” Fuu’s TOTALLY surprised that he received that bottle.

“Yea, you can just threw them away, give it for other juniors… or..."  
"... use it for your own sake? ALSO! You keep this as a secret okay..” Yuto’s explaining.

“but!” Yamada’s suddenly butts in.  
“DON'T you ever try to gave this to Kaoru!” 

All of juniors were all knew it already that Kaoru, Kuramoto Kaoru is like been officially the son of Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto. Both are even loves Kaoru so much like he’s their real son. Yuto and Yamada were so close with Kaoru and somehow kind of protective towards him. It’s been a public secret among the juniors already that sometimes it makes those who are admiring Yamada became so jealous.

Fuu’s understand with the condition that he’s nodding his head. The right moment after he heard his mate's name mentioned, he's like got an amazing ideas that he's smiles so brightly.  
“I swear I won’t give this to Kuramoto Kaoru!” he said as he raising his right hand.

“Then what will you do with that?” Yamada seems curious.

“Well….” Fuu’s grinning.

\- * * * -

Takahashi Fuu will together with Nakamura Reia, Jinguji Yuta, Kuramoto Kaoru, Haniuda Amu and Iwahashi Genki are getting ready to have a shooting for Johnnys Junior Land. Today they will play badminton for the segment “Jack in the box”. Jinguji Yuta is surely the one who’s got excited at most since he’s good on this sport.

After about three hours shooting, they are at last done. All were so tired that they are sweating so much but still they look so happy today. 

Jinguji Yuta is sweating a lot. His t-shirt is almost all wet, also his hair too.   
“Gaaahhh it’s really hot! Saikouuu!!” said Jinguji Yuta as he’s take off his t-shirt.

The juniors were all now gathering on the dress room and starts changing their clothes. They were talking about how the game was really fun. Jinguji’s still so excited that he keeps saying anything loudly. Amu’s also make noises with his cute expression. The room’s became so noisy with their excited voice.

Kaoru, Amu, and Genki were all gone to take a shower while Reia, Fu and Jinguji are still on the gathering room. Fuu, who is just bought beverages open the bottle and suddenly yelling,

“AAAAH! How do I just notice this?” he said it loudly. He stares to the thing on his hand then tap his own forehead using his other hand like he's been doing a very big fault.

“What’s happened?” Jinguji is asking that he’s come closer to Fuu.

“Ah nope just I bought the wrong taste.. I don’t like this one..” Fuu shows the bottle drink on his hand and make a disappointed look.

"Are you baka?" Jinguji laughs over him.

“You want it, maybe?” he shoves the bottle to Jinguji.

“Eh? Sure! I’m so thirsty!” then Jinguji drinks it. Fuu’s silently grinning.

“Then I’ll take a shower first.” Fuu said as he’s left Jinguji with Reia.

“Eh? What is it? Give me some!” said Reia as he just notice that Jinguji is having beverage.

“No no no! This isn’t for you. I’ve been so thirsty, you know?” Jinguji’s than drinks them all and threw the empty bottle to the trash bin. 

Reia’s disappointed that he’s make a cute pouts. He’s then walks to the vending machine and bought some drinks by for himself. Reia was enjoying his sweet strawberry milk that he found Jinguji sits weakly. Reia’s worried so he’s come closer to him.

“You must be having no energy anymore, huh?” said Reia.

“We should take a shower now.” then he helps Jinguji to walk with carrying his right arm.

\- * * * -

Jinguji didn’t know what is happened with him right now. He’s suddenly like lose all of his strength and he feels like… hot inside of his body. Jinguji didn’t feel well so he’s sits weakly and then Reia’s come after him, helps him to walks to the shower room. Meanwhile, the other Juniors were already done showering that they are again go to the gathering room and have some chit chat again. When Jinguji and Reia were off to go take a shower, Fu take a glance on them and giggling.

The moment when Reia touches his hand, put his arms to Reia’s shoulder, Jinguji is like.. feel better. Reia’s skin is pretty cool that is makes Jinguji so comfortable when he touch it. They are now on the dressing room and starts undress. Reia just undone his t-shirt and put it on his locker while Jinguji’s doing nothing but stares at his body.

Jinguji feels himself is really weird. He knew it already that he's been liking Reia but he instead of courage himself to do confession, he's always acts like he didn't care with Reia. That now, Jinguji feels like his chest is full like he might confess that he's actually liking Reia anytime. Jinguji feels even weirder that the moment when he sees Reia topless makes him feel... passionate that he wants to rape him like right now.

Jinguji’s about to come to Reia that suddenly they heard voice of one who locks the changing room, which is mean, they cannot go outside. Reia is panic that he thought if one didn’t notice that they were just come into the room. Reia’s quickly runs to the main door and knock it.

“EH? Is there anyone out there? Please open this door! We’re still inside!” said Reia as he’s trying to move the knob of the door.

“ANYONE?” said Reia again, he looks pale that he keeps knocking the door but seems there's no one out there. Reia's still busy with himself that suddenly he feels someone is backhugging him, a hands are hugging his tummy.

Reia’s surprised. He’s jumped and notices that Jinguji’s hugging him so tightly. Reia’s trying to release himself but nothing is happened. Though Jinguji has such as small body but he’s still stronger than Reia. Jinguji’s try to set Reia far from the door that he’s drags Reia’s body and knock his back on the locker. Jinguji put Reia's body and cornering him in front of the locker

“W-what are you doing? Take off your hands!” Reia didn’t know what’s happened.

"...." Jinguji hasn't say anything.  
"..I want you." he said it right into Reia's ear.

Reia was still trying to removes Jinguji’s hands from his body that he’s suddenly hear some voices outside.

“Ne, Reia.” said Fu, standing in front of the changing-room's door with key on his hand.

“FUU!? IS THAT YOU? FUU~ HELP ME!! PLEASE ASK SOMEONE TO OPEN THE DOOR!” Reia’s more panic than before.

“Reia? Reia listen." Fuu sounded so calm like he knows what's happened inside the room.  
"You know, the beverage I just gave to Jinguji Yuta? Hm well, I make a coincidence that I put some liquid aphrodisiac inside and yeaaaa you knew it, he has done drink it.”

“WHAT? A COINCIDENCE, YOU SAID?” Reia’s shocked.  
“AND---OH!--- YOU GAVE HIM WHAT?” Reia stares at the one in front of him who is now starts to press Reia nipples using it's fingers and makes some kiss mark on Reia’s neck. Reia remember he's once read about this drug and its function. "Oh God!"

“Oh come on Reia. You two really need this. Both of you guys were being so shy each other recently. I’ll leave now…okay?” said Fuu lightly that he's about to leave the spot.

“NO! WAIT, FUUU! WAIT!!”

“Oh.” It’s still Fuu, he stopped his step.  
“I will sure comeback later to open this door again. Then now, enjoy~” Fuu is completely gone now.

“WAIT FU?! FUU?!!” Reia’s panic that he realized Fuu’s been left him already.

Jinguji Yuta is now stares on him. He's now understand the weird feeling that happened with himself. There's no doubt why he's feels like wanting to rapes Reia yet the situation is like so right. Jinguji lift Reia's chin softly.  
“So it’s aphrodisiac, huh?” he said as he licks his mouth and kiss Reia deeply.

“Hmmmnnnn…” Reia broke their kiss that his face is now red.  
“S-stop it… p…please…” Reia cannot held the pleasure when Jinguji’s kisses each inches of his body.

“You don’t want to do it with me?” Jinguji release his kiss and make a puppy-eyes-pleased face, the things that Reia really cannot with.

“…ne Reia......, I really like you..."  
"I've been liking you since I don't know when.. I just.. loves you.” Jinguji whisper is on Reia’s right ear and bites it lightly.

At last Reia stop his moves (that he was trying to release himself) after he heard that confession. His face is even more red and his eyes widened. He's suddenly feels light that it's like the moment that he have been waited for since long time ago. Reia's actually liking this person in front of him but he never trying to said not showing his feeling towards him. He's only have Fuu that they are often shares their secrets, especially about love. Among all of the junior sure it's Takahashi Fuu who already knowing Reia's feeling towards Jinguji. Sometimes Fuu's also helps Reia, but Jinguji can never be predicted that makes Reia always refused to do confession.

Today is different, completely different that Reia's at last knowing that Jinguji is having same feeling towards him. 

“I- I…. I like you too..” he's stuttered.  
Reia feels so embarrassed especially that Jinguji is keep stares at him, right into his eyes. The moment when they eyes meet, they're like on the other world. 

“There’s no problem then? I'll be gentle.” Jinguji said as he’s makes some kiss mark on Reia’s neck again.

Reia's like he lose all of his power to refuse anymore that at last he's responds Jinguji's kiss. He raised his arms, around them on Jinguji's neck and quietly follows when the younger drags him to the shower room. Jinguji's cornering Reia under the shower and kiss him even more passionately. 

Later, there are sounds of moan that’s covered by the sound of shower. Only Takahashi Fuu knows what happened inside that he’s then comeback after he thinks that is done to unlock the door of the changing room.

 

“How is it?” Fuu said after he met them done taking shower.


End file.
